


Ensenada de Vela

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Candle Cove, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Other, Pastel Gore, Skeletons, Surreal horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who finds herself in a strange, surreal world where she meets macabre creatures.





	Ensenada de Vela

Frida Suarez was a very beautiful girl with mid length blue hair,tan skin, rosy pink cheeks, and angelic blue eyes. She wore a white shirt underneath her red pinafore dress, white stockings, and black mary jane shoes.

She decided to go for a walk. It was unusually quiet that night and calm too. She couldn't remember the last time there was a night like this. But her moment of serenity was quickly interrupted when she saw a ghostly butterfly.

She tried to chase it until she went to the cemetery.

Frida gulped as she reached the tombstone.

She reached out to touch a ghostly butterfly.

But the ghostly butterfly flies away.

She fell to a hole screaming and everything went black.

Later, Frida awakes to see a man with messy black-brown hair underneath his newsboy hat, warm brown eyes and black mustache.

"Where am i?"

"You're in Ensenada de Vela."

Frida sees the sign that says "Welcome to Ensenada de Vela"

Frida screamed in terror.

"Aw Come on!, Ensenada de Vela is a scary place filled with........[thunder crash] macabre and creepy creatures."

Frida gulped "I-i'm Frida Suarez what's yours"

"Manny Rivera"

Frida let out a squeak when she saws a mexican creepy doll.

"Calm down it's just a doll."

But the ghost of a depressed woman with long black hair appear behind Frida.

"Hello"

Woman scream.

"Aww Come on!"


End file.
